


Gonna need a spark to ignite

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Extremis, F/F, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Natasha è la prima persona a chiederleperchéabbia rinunciato all'Extremis.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlina/gifts).



> Scritta per il prompt _flame_ \+ _tema libero! (300w)_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111668.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). (#salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo) (#teamTSH ftw!) La mia dolce metà mi ha chiesto delle lelle, e io le ho dato... conversazioni al limite dell'intelligibile e pseudo introspezione? Welp. Sks my love, le prossime lelle saranno meglio.
> 
> Titolo @ _My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Natasha è la prima persona a chiederle _perché_ abbia rinunciato all'Extremis.  
  
Pepper sbatte lentamente le palpebre, una volta, come ha imparato a fare con Tony per esprimere educato stupore di fronte a qualcosa di enormemente stupido.  
  
Ma Natasha non è Tony e continua a fissarla, una sfinge con tutto il tempo del mondo per ottenere la sua risposta.  
  
Pepper non ha tutto il tempo del mondo. Ha già un piede dentro l'auto, Happy che le lancia occhiate urgenti nello specchietto, e non capisce perché Natasha abbia scelto proprio ora per farle quella domanda, ma se c'è qualcosa che ha imparato a fare con _Natasha_ è dare importanza a ogni dettaglio.  
  
"Era instabile. Pericoloso."  
  
Natasha inclina il viso, i capelli lisci che le accarezzano il collo. Pepper sente, improvvisa, una nostalgia viscerale dei suoi ricci.  
  
"E lo rivorresti?"  
  
Pepper la fissa, ogni gesto misurato e ogni lezione messi da parte per lasciare spazio soltanto allo stupore.  
  
" _Era instabile_ ," ripete. Poi: "No. Avevo paura."  
  
"Di cosa?"  
  
_Di morire_ , pensa, immediatamente, ma è una bugia. Non è una paura nuova, quella. _Di quello che potevo fare_ ; meglio, ma non ancora. _Di quello che_ volevo _fare_.  
  
"Di non poterne fare a meno," confessa, un filo di voce che si perde nel traffico e nella vergogna, ma Natasha la capisce. Natasha la capisce sempre.  
  
Annuisce, poi un passo e - eccolo, quello stesso calore, quello stesso fuoco che la attraversa, mentre Natasha la bacia in punta di labbra e le accarezza la vita con dita leggerissime.  
  
Come per l' _altro_ fuoco, Pepper si lascia avvolgere dalle fiamme.  
  
"Hai fatto bene," mormora Natasha nel suo orecchio. Pepper chiude gli occhi, affonda le dita tra i suoi capelli. "Non ti serve roba del genere. Non ti serve nient'altro."  
  
Natasha è la prima persona a dirlo a cui creda.


End file.
